Multidisciplinary collaboration may include a team of professionals in different disciplines (different areas of expertise). A team that takes part in multidisciplinary collaboration may combine the efforts and work output of project managers, business analysts, engineers, and other professionals that may not be integrated within the same knowledge ecosystem. Each of these team members may be responsible for the creation and sharing of knowledge content. For example, some team members may be responsible for authorizing this knowledge, while some others may be in charge of reviewing, consuming, or monitoring its status.
One challenge facing organizations is the enablement of collaboration in multidisciplinary teams, especially when different backgrounds and levels of expertise may inhibit team communication and may undermine the establishment of effective interactions in the workplace. In addition, documented work processes used by multidisciplinary teams may be often limited to a list of automated actions, steps, or decisions which may not efficiently incorporate human's feedback and best practices.
What is needed is an effective framework for multidisciplinary collaboration that may enable the establishment of an effective relationship model in the workplace. It may be also desirable a system and method that may identify, classify and measure lived-work practices to be incorporated in documented work processes.